


Attrapé par le fil

by YuuKyun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKyun/pseuds/YuuKyun
Summary: «Ciel.. J'attrape toujours mes proies, sache-le.»





	Attrapé par le fil

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mon réel tout premier texte. Posté en ligne pour la première fois le 21/07/2016.

**00**

C'était un jour rayonnant, le soleil battait son plein, les rayons de celui-ci éclairaient chaque partie du magnifique jardin qu'avait Ciel Phantomhive. Chaque pétales de roses éclairées étaient parsemées d'une lueur jaunâtre éclatante qui sied parfaitement avec le rouge d'un sang pur de ces splendides fleures.

La légère brise frôlant le cou du jeune comte le fit frissonner de bonheur à ce contact rafraîchissant. Ce jeune même comte se promenait dans ce jardin dont il était si fier. Contempler les pétales de roses se mouvant fluidement en une danse contre le vent était une de ses occupations favorites quand il n'était pas occupé à lire, tamponner, signer des documents.

Tout en se baladant, il entendit soudainement une branche se craquer derrière un buisson orné de fleures toutes magnifiques les unes que les autres. S'approchant à grands pas vers ce même buisson, refermant fermement sa canne sous sa main, la silhouette d'un garçon à la chevelure doré aux yeux diamants fit brusquement son apparition hors de la haie devant les yeux ébahis de Ciel.

"_A-Aloïs_ ? dit le bleuté choqué à la vue de son vis-à-vis

-_Cieeel__~ !_ s'exclama le concerné

-_Tu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Trancy ?_ reprit-il

-_Mais voyons Ciel, je suis venu te voir, on est A-MI après tout_, dit le blond en faisant un clin d'œil

-_Q-quoi ? Ami ? Avec toi ? Depuis quand ? _répondit Phantomhive en s'étouffant presque

-_Oh mais Ciel, mon ami, ne me fais pas dire des choses si évidentes, voyons, haha_ lui dit-il toujours avec le même clin d'œil.

-_Trancy, arrête tes farces et dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici !_ s'exclama le jeune Phantomhive sur le ton de la colère.

-_Oohw__, Ciel, mon Ciel, tu n'es pas drôle du tout_, dit le jeune Trancy en soupirant.

-_Tes blagues sont de mouvais goûts, Trancy, enfin qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?_ soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

-_Tu n'as juste pas d'humour, c'est tout, __humpf_, expliqua-t-il en détournant la tête, contrarié."

Ciel soupira un bon coup à la vue de l'humeur du blond, mit ses doigts sur son front en signe d'exaspération puis il répondit:

"_Aloïs, tu m'exaspères juste, arrête de faire la tête._"

Sur ces mots, Aloïs dessina un rictus sur son beau visage, caché aux yeux de Ciel:

"_Serais-tu inquiet pour moi, Ciel ?_ dit-il, cette fois-ci, avec un énorme sourire montrant ses dents blanches.

-_Moi ? Inquiet pour toi ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité mon cher Trancy._

-_Vraiment pas drôle_, murmura le "cher Trancy" puis continua en rehaussant la voix, _Bien.. Ciel, en espérant que tu viennes __**jouer**__ à la demeure Trancy demain à 14h00 sans, bien sûr, ton précieux majordome, on ne triche pas à un jeu, Ciel_," finit-il en faisant une petite révérence tout en gardant son sourire puis parti comme un pétale de rose, sans prévenir, sauvagement mais en toute grâce, laissant là un Ciel analysant l'invitation.

Ayant enfin analyser les dernières informations, il rentra jugeant qu'il faisait trop froid en laissant un petit "Tch" dans les aires.

Réfléchissant à sa rencontre et son invitation inattendues pendant toute la soirée, il s'endormit laissant un Sebastian perplexe de l'attitude distraite de son maître.

Le lendemain, se faisant, comme à son habitude, réveiller par son majordome, Ciel entreprit sa routine matinale en pensant toujours à ce qu'il fera à 14h00.

Sebastian, voyant le trouble dans le seul œil visible de son maître, demanda:

"_Jeune Maître, vous vous sentez bien ? _

-_Je me sens parfaitement bien, __Sebastian__. Dis-moi plutôt le programme._

-_Bien sûr, à 10h un jeune entrepreneur venant de Chine veut vous rencontrer, ensuite pour le reste de la journée vous serez libre, __my__ Lord._

_-Je vois_, répondit le jeune comte en claquant sa langue."

La matinée se passa dans le calme et dans la joie d'avoir humilié un entrepreneur voulant des dons financiers.

Ciel s'ennuyant péniblement depuis que toutes distractions furent parties, décida de réfléchir si oui ou non il devait aller à ce rendez-vous avec Aloïs. Se disant qu'il s'ennuierait encore plus pendant toute l'après-midi, il décida, qu'à 14h00, il irait chez Trancy.

Attendant le moment fatidique, il s'assoupit sur son bureau, rêvant de multiples choses, que ce soit de sucreries ou encore de ce qu'il se passera chez Aloïs, toutes ces petites choses étaient en train de se combiner dans le rêve de notre cher Ciel Phantomhive.

Puis il se réveilla, en forme, en ayant un filet de bave sur sa joue gauche qu'il essuya aussitôt avec le dos de sa main en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu dans cette situation assez humiliante, noble qu'il est. Sa pendule montrant qu'il était 13h46, le jeune noble se dit qu'il avait un peu trop dormi et que c'était le moment d'aller se préparer pour sa rencontre avec le cher Aloïs Trancy.

Disant à Sebastian de rester dans sa demeure et de se contenter de faire ces tâches habituelles, il le prévint qu'il sera sûrement de retour vers la fin d'après-midi. Sebastian, confus de la non-confidence inhabituelle qu'a son maître envers lui ne fit que ce qu'il lui était demandé, ne pouvant guère désobéir, soit faire ses tâches ménagères.

Le jeune comte prit la calèche pour son point de rendez-vous tout en s'éloignant de son manoir. La tête contre la vitre, il vit le temps se dégrader tout en s'approchant de sa destination. La buée se collant à la vitre comme le sang colle à la peau fit froncer les sourcils du jeune Phantomhive, il se demanda comment le temps pouvait autant se rafraîchir en si peu de temps.

Une fois arrivé là où il le voulait, soit devant la grande demeure Trancy, son expiration était visible de tous, ses lèvres devenant presque bleues le firent se précipiter vers la porte de la bâtisse en espérant que quelqu'un vienne vite lui ouvrir. Après cinq minutes sans réponse, se disant qu'il était quand-même invité, il se permit de rentrer avant que le froid ne le gèle et referma violemment la porte pour éviter le vent glacé de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de glaces d'Aloïs, celui-ci était assis à même le sol juste en dessous de son lustre, apparemment en train d'attendre.

"_Aloïs.. Tu aurais quand-même pu prendre la peine de m'ouvrir. Pas très bien éduqué à ce que je vois_, dit le bleuté sarcastiquement.

-_Tu ne t'es pas gêné à entrer aussi, à ce que je vois_, répondit l'autre d'un ton moqueur.

"Tch" fut la seule réponse que put sortir Ciel face au jeune Trancy.

"_Bien, bien, bien.._," commença Aloïs tout en se levant, "_Ciel, __**jouons**__ à un jeu..__"_

Il fit une petite pause, regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux puis reprit tout en s'approchant de lui:

"_Cache-cache. Nous jouerons à cache-cache, Ciel_," expliqua-t-il en tournant autour de son invité.

Ciel, un peu surpris du jeu proposé demanda alors, tout en le suivant des yeux:

"_Qui de nous deux doit être trouvé ?_"

Tout à coup, ses deux mollets se collant en un le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le dos, il lâcha un gémissement de douleur et de surprise par ce qui venait de se passer et en quelques secondes Aloïs se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre de notre cher Phantomhive.

"_Tu tu tu, Ciel.. Tu t'es fait attraper_, murmura Aloïs tout en s'approchant de l'oreille de son soumis.

-_A..Aloïs, lève-toi !_ répondit Ciel

-_Oh, maintenant c'est "Aloïs", Ciel ?_ chuchota-t-il en lui léchant lentement le lobe de l'oreille.

-_A..Aloïs.. arrête..._ Réussit-il à répondre en commençant à avoir les yeux brumeux.

-_À ce que je vois le poison fait effet_, constata Aloïs tout en faisant un rictus.

-_Co..Comme-_

-_Comment je t'ai empoisonné ?_ l'interrompit Aloïs, _mais voyons Ciel, tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour te faire tomber ? Le fil que j'ai utilisé est imprégné d'un aphrodisiaque assez puissant, tu sais, juste le toucher te permet d'en voir des couleurs_, se vanta-t-il avec une once de moquerie.

-_Tch__.._ répondit Phantomhive en détournant le regard.

-_Bien, Ciel.._ commença Aloïs en survolant la joue de son soumis en une caresse, _que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant, hein ? Dis-moi, __**Ciel**_.

_-A.. Aloïs... répare.. c..ce que tu as causé.._ répondit le dit "Ciel"

-_Mmh__, ça peut être une solution.. mais tu vois, c'est pas drôle sinon, Ciel.._ réfléchit Aloïs.

-_A..Aloïs.. s.. s'il te plaît.._ haleta Ciel, les joues rosies, et le regard vitreux.

-_Tch__.. D'accord d'accord._

-_M..Merc-_"

Tout à coup, Aloïs embrassa Ciel avant qu'il ait pu finir de parler, lui léchant les lèvres dans l'acte, les mordillant pour lui forcer à ouvrir. Ciel le laissa faire, impuissant, ouvrant le passage pour son vis-à-vis et sentit un liquide couler en sa bouche via celle d'Aloïs puis le but sans s'en rendre compte. Aloïs se détacha de son soumis, se léchant les lèvres, et dit en voyant l'expression du jeune Phantomhive:

"_Ciel.. J'attrape toujours mes proies, sache-le._"


End file.
